


安全屋

by VioletPassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, only a few changes but important ones
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 人们终于得知了在布达佩斯发生的故事。





	安全屋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884416) by [illmatchtheminrenown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmatchtheminrenown/pseuds/illmatchtheminrenown). 



一片寂静。这才是最可怕的。

 

复仇者们的生活中总是充满各种噪音：各式各样的挖苦讽刺、俏皮话你来我往，跑得比那个索科威亚来的银发男孩还快。但现在，克林特能听到的只有队友时不时发出的呼吸声。托尼拖着沉重的步子走来，用疲倦和忧虑的声音提出暂时由他负责一切。克林特很想同意他的提议：他想休息一下，想给自己焦躁不安的爱人一些安慰。但他还是拒绝了，告诉史塔克去飞机上坐好，在路上好好睡一觉。

 

“我们去哪？”

 

“安全屋。”

 

 

克林特降落了昆式机，然后快步走向娜塔莎，搀扶她走下飞机。看见远处的农场房子，她顿时不安地望向他。后者只是把她搂得更紧了些，扶着她往前走去。他们走进宽敞的房子里，除了克林特和娜塔莎，其他人都多少有些疑惑不解。克林特朝四周张望了一下，叫道：“喂，宝贝儿，我们回来啦！”

 

其他人还没反应过来，一个长着深色头发、一脸恼火的年轻姑娘就走了出来。“宝贝儿？”托尼用口型夸张地说，一脸震惊。

 

“不准再叫我宝贝儿，克林特·巴顿。”那姑娘瞪着克林特。不过她很快就笑了，走上前给了克林特一个拥抱。

 

“你大喊大叫的吓死我了！”她责备克林特。后者只是大笑着，揉了揉她的头发。

 

“下不为例，宝贝妹妹。”克林特微笑着说。这是这几天里他第一个发自内心的笑容。他转向其他人：“让我介绍下，这是凯特，我妹妹。凯特，这些是——”

 

“复仇者们。我一猜就是。嘿，小娜。”凯特朝娜塔莎挥了挥手，后者回给她一个紧绷的微笑。这时，他们又听到了脚步声。两个孩子，一个男孩一个女孩，冲进了房间，径直扑向克林特的怀抱，一边欢快地嚷嚷着：“爸爸！”

 

“这肯定是······小······特工。”托尼从牙缝里挤出几个字，其他人只是震惊地看着他们。

 

“妈妈呢？”小女孩问。史蒂夫碰巧看向娜塔莎那边。他看见她脸上慢慢露出一个美丽的微笑，如同阳光穿过厚厚的云层照到她脸上。她往旁边走了几步，这样小女孩就能越过其他人看到她了。

 

“在这儿等着你过来抱抱呢。”娜塔莎说，张开双臂。

 

“妈妈！”小女孩一头扎进娜塔莎的怀抱，用小胳膊紧紧抱住她。娜塔莎抚摸着小女孩的头发，冲克林特温柔地笑着。

 

“我在这儿呢，莉拉，我在这儿呢。我也想你，宝贝儿。也过来抱抱我吧，库珀？”她对男孩儿说。小男孩害羞地扭捏了一下，然后突然猛扑向她，力道之大，要是他的妈妈不是个超级特工，准会被撞翻在地。

 

“我说，难道就没人问问这是怎么回事？蜘蛛女王和莱戈拉斯**生了一队小特工？到底他妈怎么回事？”托尼说。克林特和娜塔莎立刻抬起头瞪着他。

 

“不准讲脏话！”两人异口同声地训斥道。

**莱戈拉斯:《指环王》中的神射手。

 

 

凯特把莉拉和库珀带上楼去了，复仇者们聚在起居室里，喝着东西，努力使气氛不那么尴尬。史蒂夫揉着太阳穴：这一天简直不能更奇怪了。他以前不是没有怀疑过，但是——

 

“所以，告诉我实话，你们两个是不是——”

 

“是的。”

 

“所以你们一直——”

 

“没错。顺说，感谢你给大厦办公室配备的沙发都那么舒服，托尼。”娜塔莎平淡地说。托尼一脸不解，埋头啜了一小口饮料。克林特明白了娜塔莎的意思，朝他坏笑着。

 

“确实，史塔克，我也为此非常感谢你。你知道，那些靠垫特别舒服，当我们俩来不及回家只能在办公室里——”

 

“知道了知道了！”托尼大叫到，把手往空气里一甩，“我闭嘴还不行吗！”

 

“他们几岁了？”布鲁斯问。娜塔莎朝他投去一个感谢的眼神。此刻竟然是这个与浩克共生的人能给他们带来几分安定，真是不可思议。娜塔莎的队友性格各异，托尼像是个吵闹的哥哥（她改天一定要为那些外号报复他），史蒂夫则像个总是在操心的长辈（他老是想帮忙做点什么，即使有时候根本用不上他）。布鲁斯，在那个绿色大块头没跑出来的时候，则是温和平静的。他们此刻非常需要这种品格。

 

“库珀七岁，莉拉刚满五岁。我妹妹住在这里，在家里工作的同时照顾他们。因为我们俩总是在外面出任务。”克林特回答，挪到娜塔莎身边坐下，“凯特比她看上去强悍多了。她知道我把武器保管在哪儿，也知道怎么用。”他微笑起来，看上去完全是个为自己的小妹妹骄傲的哥哥。

 

“我想过你们俩可能在一起，但从没想到你们会有孩子。特别是你们都是做这一行的。”史蒂夫直言不讳。克林特立刻看向娜塔莎，她的脸色稍微有些黯淡，但仍安抚地握了握他的手。

 

“我在红房子里的时候，有种······毕业仪式。他们······”娜塔莎哽住了，沉默了一会儿，努力消化着内心的情绪，“他们给我们这些女孩做绝育手术。那手术非常高效，非常干净利落。他们需要的是冷酷、无牵无挂的特工，所以必须除去我们身上任何可能造成羁绊的东西。”

 

“但是，如果你接受了那个手术，你又是怎么······”布鲁斯有些迟疑地问。娜塔莎虚弱地微笑了下。

 

“大概······八年前，我们俩去东欧出长期任务。在布达佩斯，我们隐藏身份，住在一个小村子里。在那儿，我碰见了当年那个给我做手术的医生。一开始她没有认出我，但我永远忘不了她的样子。总之，我们抓住了她，我告诉了她我是谁。她一听到我的名字，就不再害怕，也不再逃避了。她看起来······很高兴我再次出现在她面前。她把我们带回家，告诉了我们过去的真相。”娜塔莎停下来喝了口水，然后继续讲述。克林特紧紧握着她的手。

 

“原来她一直潜伏在红房子内部，暗中破坏。她所做的其中一件事，就是尽量减少那些手术对我们身体的伤害。她告诉我，那时她遇见了我，她觉得我比其他女孩都强大，更有希望彻底逃离那里。当时她使用了一种技术——我不清楚具体是什么，据说是一个美国人在一名前红房子学员的帮助下研究的。总之，运用那种技术，我们看起来已经被干净利落地绝育了，但只要离开红房子，就能重新接受手术，再次获得生育能力。她找了许多年，找到了每一个成功逃离红房子的女孩，但是她们都拒绝再次接受手术。除了我——我同意了。”

 

“你从未后悔过这个决定吗？”布鲁斯问，语气里更多的是好奇。克林特和娜塔莎一起坚定地摇了摇头。

 

克林特说：“对我来说，有个家庭就已经很不容易了。一个平凡善解人意，不用处理什么外星人入侵事件的妻子，几个不是由他们的姑妈养大，而是和父母朝夕相处的孩子，这些对一个特工来说都太奢侈。幸运的是，如今我已经有了两个孩子，我爱他们胜过一切，虽然不能随时见到他们。我还有了一个妻子——”

 

“妻子？”其他人看起来相当震惊，“你们已经结婚了？”

 

“我的老天，我还以为你们刚才已经明白过来了呢。我可是个相当保守的女士。怎么，不敢相信巴顿会娶我？”娜塔莎抱怨道。

 

“我们在布达佩斯那会儿确实撒了不少谎，但是——”克林特说，娜塔莎迅速接话：“但是我们俩之间没有半点虚假。”

 

“一点不错。”克林特同意。两人望着彼此微笑着，直到托尼终于被肉麻得受不了了，鼓起勇气冒着被娜塔莎干掉的危险问：“那你们是怎么瞒得这么好的？你们在神盾的档案对这事一点都没提，小娜公布在网上那些资料里也没有······”

 

娜塔莎看起来已经精神了不少。她打断了他的话：“福瑞知道这事。菲尔也知道——我们在布达佩斯的时候他是我们的联络人，也是我们的婚礼见证人。”人们沉默了片刻，怀念着他们逝去的老友。“我们选择隐瞒我俩的婚姻，是出于很多考虑。福瑞帮了我们大忙，我们也花了不少功夫隐藏各种档案和行动痕迹。目前为止都很成功——对了，我希望除了这间屋子里的人，不会有其他人知道这件事。”

 

其他人点头保证。克林特带着娜塔莎站起身：“来吧，让我看看晚上安排你们住哪儿。”其他人跟上他们俩。“应该住得下所有人。可能有点挤，我们再想办法。”

 

“挤点儿没事。只是别让我们听见你俩亲热就行，小情人们。”托尼说，“我们不愿意窥探特工的闺房生活。”

 

“哈，你还以为自己从来没听到过呐？”娜塔莎在托尼从她身边经过时说道，顺手把克林特拽过来亲了下。后者有点惊讶，但显然相当乐意。托尼压低声音诅咒了几句，默默在心里记下两条：改进复仇者大厦的隔音设施，以及绝对不再问他不会想听到答案的问题。

 

终于，一行人安顿下来准备睡了。托尼躺在房间正中，随意地问其他人：“所以说，他是鹰眼，她是黑寡妇，他们的小家伙该叫什么？蜘蛛眼？还是小黑鹰？”

 

“我觉得听上去都蛮可爱的。”克林特在隔壁大声答道。


End file.
